almost living the dream
by fostofina
Summary: SEQUEL to 'when dreams become true', if you haven't read it, read it or you won't get anything, it takes a year after it, i hope you guys like it, R&R.
1. Chapter 1:home:

**Disclaimer: this is a disclaimer for my entire story; I do not own anything from this story with all its chapters, now on with the story**

**Chapter1: home:**

_**A year later from the first part:**_

_My point of view:_

The three beautiful witches sit in their house in a mountain glaring to each other with eyes full of sadness. Each thinking about what will happen when they grow older, loose their beauty, and most importantly, get weaker alongside their powers…

That was until 'Violet' speaks:"this is hopeless, we can't just sit around and do nothing"

'Blossom' yelles in anger:"what do you expect us to do?"

Of course being her tempered twin, Violet yelles back:"anything, we can't just sit around you dumba…"

But 'Jasmine' the eldest of the triplets interupted her:" Violet is right, we have to do something"… Blossom doesn't object, out of respect to her older sister, she just mutteres as Jasmine continues "…and I think I found a solution"

Both of her sisters' eyes widen as they chase her with questioning looks, she smiles smugly and continues:"remember the Native American wizard from the Quileute tribe? The one named Keme?"

Blossom smiles as she startes to catch up while Violet answeres:"oh yeah…him…wait, you mean..."

Jasmine responds:" he has been living for more than two hundred years till now, he surely has the answer"

The three sisters smiled as they looked at each other…

**Back at the Quileute reservation:**

Embry's point of view:

It's been a year now, and my feelings for Leah still confuses me, ever since she returned from rehab with Jacob, she's been so opened up to life, and funny, and sweet _and…_

Ugh, here I go again, thinking about her, it's just that she's so different now; she became a completely different girl from the Leah we all knew a year ago, and WAY more beautiful for that matter, no man could see her without his knees going week, that is of course after bring frozen. I mean I lost count about how many guys asked her out after forty, and fifteen other guys fainted when they saw her, rehab an do wonders to a person…

I sat down last night and thought everything over about a hundred times, first I suspected that she might have a thing for Jake, I mean nothing was said, but they exchange those glances sometimes, but I guess that's because they both got EXTREEMLEY BEYOND beautiful, and they've been hanging around each other a lot, not to mention how come they both were nowhere to be found sometimes...

But I finally arived to the conclusion that nothing was going on between them, or else they would've told us, they were just really close friends and no more…

So I've decided that tonight at Sam's party, I'll tell Leah that I love her, and then I'll give her the best kiss in the world…

Jake's point of view:

I was getting ready for the party after I just hanging up with Leah; I couldn't help but smile just thinking that just a year ago, I was sitting in this very room mourning Bella's choice,now the pain is gone…

the images of my darling wife, my Lee are the only thing occupying my head, with lovely eyes, her sweet smile, and preety much everything about her, it's been so hard to hide it from the world, especially on patrols, it felt so horrible trying not to think of her, that the pack thought I was zoning the 'drugs' out of my system and my head, I couldn't disagree more…

I mean a drug addict _thinks_ that he can give up drugs anytime he wants, but I _know_ that I can never give up Leah, I begged her to let me tell them that we're married, but she always says no...

I kept thinking of that while I got dressed and headed for Sam's party…

**Ok I know you guys are all wondering what does the witches have to do with my story, you'll find out that they have a HUGE part of it…**

**And for those who haven't read my story "when dreams become true" read it or else you won't get anything from this story, and that's a promise...**

**I hope you like the story, Review (if you have ever written a story, then you'll know why I am asking, if you haven't then please review too)**

***there is a link in my profile to pictures of Leah and the witches.**

***thank you my beta 'Kei Kar Jones'**


	2. Chapter 2: all is fair in love and war

**Chapter 2:all is fair in love and war:**

Blossom's point of view:

We headed to the Native American wizard's house; Jasmine told us that he was 'Keme', the best wizard in the entire magic world, why? You ask me, well…it's because he invented half of the spells and potions known, and he also discovered a lot of things, one of them is the way to live forever…

We arrived at his house, but before we knocked, the door was opened, and a voice from inside invited us to step in, a chill came running through my spine as we got in and we found the wizard waiting for us in the library, we sat down, but to our surprise, before Jasmine could even open her mouth to speak, Keme interrupted:"you came seeking my help, and my help I shall give you, I know that you want to extend your youth, and become more powerful not to mention to keep it all forever"

Jasmine smiled at him as he started to tell us an old sailor legend about stars and how they lived under the sea _(reference in "when dreams…" chapter6; unrevealed)_

he then continued saying:"you are now probably wondering why I am telling you this legend and what does it have to do with you?"

I nodded as he continued:"you see when I was young, I had the same fears, until I discovered that the way to live forever is by a star's heart"

Violet looked at him in shock and said:"what do you mean by that?"

He then said:"you have to eat a star's heart"

Violet answered him:"but what kind of a monster would…"

But Jasmine interrupted her:"although you live forever, you are very old, and we want to remain young"

He smiled at her smart remark and continued:"you see, I once managed to capture a star and I ate his heart, but I now know what's wrong, the star was terrified, and it didn't have enough magic as some other stars do, _five_ other stars in fact"

Fear and slight feeling of disgust came over me as I saw Jasmine's lips curl up into a sick grin on her face, how could they even think about something like that?

She then asked:"I happen to know for a fact that a lot of wizards and witches came to you to obtain this secret, and you never told them. so why us?"

He answered darkly:"I know what the three of you are capable of. so I will tell you about the place of a star with a very powerful magic- and a talent to use it-. All I ask is that you let me share the heart with you, so I will be young again"

Before any of us could protest to such a hideous crime, Jasmine smiled and pulled her hand out to him, they made an 'unbreakable oath' and he told us that the star was a kid called Jacob Black from the Quileute tribe, near his home.

Once we got out, I yelled at Jasmine in anger and disgust :"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? THIS IS SICK AND WRONG! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

She didn't even look at me, I sadly shook my head as I turned back on her:"you know what? I'm not going to be a part of this, I'm out of here"

But as I was walking away, I felt her hand holding my wrist so tightly to the degree of pain, and she said with a dark tone:"you have no place to go and there's no other way to be young and powerful forever , so you're going to stay here and listen to me, YOU GOT THAT"

We kept staring to each other for a while, until I looked down in defeat.

She let out a dark laugh as the three of us continued to walk; she then started to think out loud:"we need to lure the star in, and we need have his heart while he is feeling great, so we would guarantee to be young, but what is it?…that's it, Love"

She then turned to Violet, the most beautiful one of us, with long red hair, pale skin, clear blue eyes and her rosy cheeks. Jasmine smiled to her warmly as she said with a mother like tone:"and who better to make sure he's in love then my beautiful little sister"

Leah's point of view:

Just as I finished getting dressed, I heard Jake's car outside, Seth and I jumped into it, and we took off to Sam's party, we tried not to make any eye contact,most of the time with failure, once we arrived at Sam's party, we split because Seth was eyeing Jake now, I went to sit down beside Emily, I forgave her for what she'd done to me when I almost drowned on my way to Atlantis, so I decided to prove it to myself and make my forgiveness practical, I sat beside her and we talked for a while until we we're alone, that's when she whispered:"Leah, I'm getting married next month"

I smiled at her, but she continued exited before I could talk:"which is great news because I am five month pregnant"

Wow, I didn't see that one coming; I looked at her surprised and said in amazement:"but you don't look pregnant at all"

She said:"I know, but the doctor said that some women don't show it at the first pregnancy, and guess what?you're going to be the godmother"

I hugged her tightly over the news; finally, I could be happy for her again. we both kept babbling until my handsome price, my Jacob asked me to dance, we danced like no other couple could ever, and he was great.

I asked him:"when did you learn to dance?"

He answered:"I had to take classes for Rebecca's wedding, plus the dreams from last year taught me a lot of dancing"

We kept dancing with everyone eyeing us, not sure whether they were Jealous of our dancing, or simply dazzled by our beauty…we kept dancing until I was hungry, so Jake went to get us some food and drinks as I waited for him away from the party to have a nice romantic dinner, but to my surprise, I found Embry there, seemingly lost in thought.

I asked him:"Embry, what are you doing here?"

He noticed my presence, and with surprise evident in his voice he said:"Leah, what are you doing here?"

Me:"I believe I asked you first"

I was just getting away from all of the loud music"embry admited in a shrug and he looked away as he continued:"you and Jake we're having some fun, huh"

I laughed nervously hoping that it didn't come through:"what do you mean?"

He looked at me with determination and said just as seriously:"is there something going on between you and Jake?"

I said to him trying to sound as surprised as possible:"no, we we're just dancing, why?"

He turned to me with a glimpse of hope in his suddenly now sparkling eyes, as he got closer to me and held my hand:"Leah, I love you" and before I could speak any further, he cupped my face, and he fiercely crushed his lips into mine, but he broke away from me, at the sound of Jake's voice from behind us…

**Poor Jake, OK so how do you guys like it? Review…**

**Thank you my Beta Kei Kat Jones**

**I won't be updating for about two weeks, because I'll be traveling(school has been delayed, thank you swine flu).**


	3. IMPORTANT AN read it

**Disclaimer: this is a disclaimer for my entire story; I do not own anything from this story with all its chapters, now on with the story**

** _AN: I DECIDEAD THAT I WILL STOP STOP THE STORY, I WON'T DELETE IT, I WILL JUST STOP POSTING ANY NEW CHAPTERS..._**

**_I HAVE SCHOOL COMING TOMMOROW AND I CAN'T KEPP WRITTING, I'M SORRY..._**

**_ BUT IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO ADOPT MY STORY AND CONTINUE IT HIS/HER WAY THEN BE MY GUEST JUST PLEASE PRIVATE MESSAGE ME FIRST_**

**_ THANK YOU ALL, ALL OF YOU HAVE BEEN GREAT REAEDER....S_**


	4. separate chapter: first sight:

**Thank you my beta Kei Kat Jones (seriously, you rock)**

**this is a separate chapter about when Leah first met sam after she came back from Atlantis**

**I do not own anything**

**Separate chapter: First Sight**

Leah's point of view:

It's been a week since my return from Atlantis with Jake, everyone was so happy to see us; mom was so happy she decided to throw a party. I didn't know what to wear but once I got to my room I found a suitcase and written on it in the Atlantic language with golden letters was "Queen Leah". I smiled to myself as I opened the bag to find the most beautiful dresses, jewelry and most importantly…..shoes.

I got downstairs and headed to the party on the beach. I saw everyone there staring at me with their eyes wide open and their mouths too for that matter. I smiled in happiness when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I whispered, "Not now Jake, you're going to get us exposed."

He replayed playfully, "So?"

I said, "Like they let people married in rehab."  
He responded back with, "Maybe we married after we left the rez but before we went to rehab."

I replied shaking my head, "Then they'll have us get a divorce because we married when we were on drugs."

He finally let go of me be we continued talking and laughing a bit until Billy called him. Jacob left I had to admit, so far, the party was going great. The music was loud and awesome, the food was great, and everyone was having fun. But most importantly, I hadn't met Sam yet. I know I shouldn't feel any pressure because I forgave him and all but I still don't know whether I could really commit to that when I see his face again.

I thought I saw him and quickly walked away in the other direction but I just ended up bumping into someone, whom I've never seen before. Looking up I noticed that whomever I had bumped into was already talking with two other guys. The guy turned around to see who had bumped into him and our eyes locked. He took a deep breath like he was making sure that he filled his lungs with my scent and his body fell to the ground, oh man, I know I'm really beautiful and all, but why do guys keep doing that whenever they see me, his fallen body revealed none other than Sam Uley behind him.

Oh my god! I didn't know what to do or what to say. I couldn't feel anything except for rage and disgust when I saw him…but to my surprise and shock… no love what so ever.

Sam looked at me his eyes wide and if he didn't lean on the other two guys he was standing with he would've fell to the ground as well. He kept staring at me like he was looking at the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He had begun to hypventilate but only as loud as a werewolf can hear…I didn't want to look at his face.

I turned and walked away as fast as I could. I could hear his feet follow my own into the woods as his voice started calling out my name. Until there was just no way I could pretend _**not**_ to hear him. I turned to face him, I tried to give him a friendly look, but I disrespected him too much for that, I just stood there with my arms beside me, and my with my eyes giving him a cruel look.

His voice sounded so enchanted when he spoke, "WOW, Leah you look amazing."

I responded coldly, "What do you want Sam?"

He looked suddenly frustrated; I wondered what does Mr. Perfect alpha has to be frustrated about as he said, "I was just trying to congratulate you, you know. For coming home safe and all."

I was amazed by how hypocritical he could, I tried to keep my voice as even as ever but I don't think that I did a god job "Since when did you care about my safety? Especially considering how you left me for my cousin? Or when you forced me to stay in your pack?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Here we go again. You know imprinting is out of my hands same as you being a part of the pack."

I looked at him not believing how inconsiderate he was being. I said to him with all my passion, "Listen to me, and listen carefully Sam Uley. You hurt me; you hurt the one that you've known since forever. The only one that stuck by you when you were turning wolf and you left me for my cousin, Emily, my sister. And you know what? Don't you dare tell me that it wasn't in your hands because you didn't know what it was. For all you knew it could have been a crush but you left me for her and you gave her no option. Or need I remind you of what happened when she rejected you for my sake? Should I remind you how she got her scars?"

Sam looked at me with a mixture of weakness and fury in his eyes as he the idea that he might be wrong hit him, and spoke as if he was convincing himself, "Just because you still love me doesn't give you the right to be so mean that you keep hurting everyone in the pack."

I looked at him in disbelief, how stupidly stubborn can he get? I said with an angry resolve as I accused him, "You knew I loved you, and you still kept me in your pack Sam Uley. Not giving me any time to move on"

Then I suddenly felt myself relax as I realized he's just not worth it. I felt a sudden relief in my chest, like a burden has been removed, I smiled, not to him, but to myself as I said, "You know what Sam? I _**should**_hate you but I promised myself to be better than that. And the truth is I pity you."

Sam tried to speak with the same weakness that he had, but without his anger as he was now _**sure **_that he was wrong, "Leah, I…"

But I interrupted, "No Sam. Stop making up vague excuses that even you can't believe. I'm done with this."

And with that I turned away with my head held high leaving Sam Uley behind me.


End file.
